House Partywith the Elrics
by madarao29
Summary: This was a dream I had a long time ago. It never made sense to me, not later, nor at the time. Basically in first person about some random house party with anime characters from FMA.


"Welcome, one and all I'm Larry. , The tour guide. , An anime navigator. Welcome to the tour. Please take a seat, if you're not already. I am here to tell you my boss is not very nice to me. So I invite my boss's lawyer, Tom." "How you doin' lets get to the disclaimer, my boss Madarao does not own any of the following, and makes no profit" "Now, your host Mike." Larry announced. "Thanks Larry. , Now to business. This material is intended for those who can read, today's segment, Party At Who's you will encounter many people, so enjoy this first timers first piece of original fan fiction"Party Time at WHO"S?

Sleep. Deep sleep. Sleeping takes all your worries away. You come to realization that it is a dream and you awake, but not really. You awake so you think, in a house ah, but the question is who's home. Why, you shall discover it alone.

You sit up from the ground. 'AM I dreaming' you think as the aroma of apple pie drafts by. You stand to your feet and walk along the wood floors and sniff about. You walk upon an open space. There is a fireplace and blue couches, a coat rack with a red coat. Then you near the couch you sit yourself firmly and allow yourself to take advantage of its comfort.

"Hey you, how'd you get in here?" asked a familiar voice, she carried a blonde child, but then again she was blonde as well. But before you can reply she speaks.

"Oh, you must be one of Ed's friends" she smiles warmly. "Winry, Winry Elric" she greets. "Sorry could you hold Al for a moment, the pies done" she smiles and turns to leave.

You swear you have seen this child before, you know that woman, but what in gods name are you doing here.

*DING DONG!

'What is that?' you wander and set Al down on the couch.

You walk closer and closer to the door, you hear shouts.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to ring so many times!"

Then the door came crashing down.

"Hey Win, your door was open" The strange silver haired boy said. He looked at you with a scowl.

"Who the hell is this Winry!" He shouted. But there was no reply.

"Sorry my husband gets out of control at times, I'm Kagome." She nudged him. "And this hanyou, is Inu Yasha, you are-?" Kagome said.

"WINRY! All of the court guard squad is here!" A red headed man shouted.

"And we brought the booze" An orange haired woman shouted.

"Momo and her hubby Toshiro have also arrived!" Shouted a short girl.

"Little brother you are so… predictable, smashing down this door" Said a man looking alike to Inu Yasha. He carefully stepped over it. Many soon entered speaking one above the other.

"Hentai!" Shouted a woman clad in some ninja suit.

"It's cursed I tell you!" Shouted a man resembling a monk.

'What? Why am… wait these are animes, I get to meet them? Wait were's big AL and Edward Elric?'

"What brings you here?" Boomed a loud but cheerful sound.

You turned around, to only be met with a blue chest of a tall man.

"Sorry, I'm Armstrong" He leans down to your height.

"Uh…Agh!" He hits you on the back.

"Don't be shy! It's only I" He said.

*Dingdong

"Urakka Chien!" a voice echoed throughout.

"Flimsy door…" muttered…Tasuki?

"Winry, it's uh, you guys are?" Renji asked rudely.

"This weirdo is Tasuki. I'm Tamahome, this is Miaka my wife, uh Uncle Chi Chiri, Emperor, then my drag queen best friend, and the rest the guys" Tamahome made his way through placing food on the counter.

"Haruhi!"

"Has anyone seen her!" asked, you guess Tamaki?

He runs up to you, he puts his hands on you shoulders.

"Have YOU seen my wife!" He asked frantically spazzing out.

"Calm down Tamaki no baka. I'm fine, went to the restroom." She walked into the living area stoically with Honey and Mori.

Tamaki ran up to her.

"Oh, Haruhi. I thought I'd die! Don't do that." He hugged her tightly.

"Right, why are you so worried?" asked Armstrong.

"My Haruhi is having my Tamaki junior!" Tamaki squealed.

"Yeah" Haruhi replied calmly.

"So you never told us who you are." Tamaki stated.

"Excuse me, is this where the Disney cartoons are meeting?" asked Mickey.

"Nah last house on the left" Renji and Toshiro replied.

"Hey saw you guys and came over what's up?" asked Sana tugging on Akito's arm.

"Well we saw this one here, and decided to introduce ourselves" Armstrong bellowed.

"Well I'm Sana Kurata, age 11-"

"Sana!" a woman screamed from the door way.

"Oh no, it's the Sohmas", muttered Akito.

"Come on Yuuki, Kyo." Torhu nudged along her family.

"Where's-"began Armstrong.

"The perv, Where else with his twin, with Miroku" Kyo muttered.

"Well I'll formerly introduce ourselves, I am Yuuki, this is the lovely Tohru, wife to the cat, Kyo."

"Stupid rat." Kyo replied.

"And you are?" Tohru smiled.

"I smell pie, WINRY! Who are all these people!" asked a very red Ed.

Winry casually walked in with a second child on her hip.

"I thought you were gonna let Ling take the kids and we were gonna celebrate my birthday, ALONE." Ed said. HE inwardly groaned.

"Eddy!" shouted Renji.

"You should stop drinking, stinks up the house". Ed retorted.

"Ed, if you act this way. I will force feed you milk, and eat the apple pie I made in front of you" Winry warned.

Ed acted kindly and greeted everyone then walked up to you.

"You must be a friend of Winry" he extended his hand.

You are gonna shake THE EDWARD ELRIC'S hand. You hesitantly shake his hand.

"Who are you exactly?" Ed asked.

"Well… I'm an author, or I just happen to view fan fiction". You reply.

"Huh? Explain" Everyone asked.

"Well fan fiction is places for people to read basically made up stories, or write them."

"Can you give examples!" Momo shouted.

"Yes, there's poetry, romance, friendship"

"Anything on the rated M side?" asked Miroku.

"There is blood gore, limes, lemons"

"Ah what is a lemon?" asked Miroku.

"I don't understand it fully"

"What are these tales about?" asked Kagome.

"Well I've read a lot about you and Inuyasha, your called InuKag. Toshiro and Momo, HitsuHina. Uh even Edward and Winry, EdWin."

"WHY the hell would they do that?" Inu Yasha asked, no demanded.

"Uh… they are really big fans of you two" you flinch.

"Can I ask something?" Shippo's small voice came.

"Uh sure why not." You reply.

"Are we in a fan fiction now?"

"Uh, I don't know." You reply.

"SO do many things occur in these fan fictions?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes" you reply.

"What about me and Haruhi!" Tamaki shrieked.

"They sometimes pair her with Hikaru, sometimes Mori" you reply.

Tamaki faints and Honey, Haruhi, and Mori promptly lift him outside.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Elric?" You ask Ed.

"Uh...yeah." He replies.

"Where am I, and how do you all know each other and how'd you and Win- Sorry that's your nickname for her. How'd you get with Winry basically?"

"Uh, Tasuki wanna help explain?" He asked Tasuki.

"Sure buddy."

"This is an inanimate world of its sole purpose of giving us a place to live-"

"Are we too late for the party, I brought my men, my wife, the kids, and Maes of course"

Roy and Riza entered.

"I THOUGHT MAES WAS DEAD!" you yell.

"Calm down of course he is alive, this place is a place for us to rest, we all know each other because we are all anime, anime folk know each other depending on how popular they become, that Naruto- jerk" Miroku explained.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Roy, his son on his shoulders.

"Yet you don't know about fan fiction?" You ask.

"No. We didn't know" Kyo and Akito said in unison.

"I'm still here!" Roy shouted.

"Oh right, have a seat" Winry gestured.

"Oh and is this your house Winry?" You ask.

"Yeah."

"You know Ed I think this reader author whatever knows too much about our world, precautions should be taken." Renji said.

"Your right Renji" Others agreed.

All you see is their faces; they begin to blur become one blur that fades to darkness. You are once again asleep, for now you cannot find them, but when you dream-

"What the HELL!" You breathe frantically, you open you eyes.

"Welcome" a cold voice echoes.

"IT'S KIKYO!"

"Please fellow writers and readers don't let her take my soul!" You scream as she pulls you into the abyss.

"Review and you will do well to save yourself. Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Enjoy that" Larry says."Kikyo is quite evil is she not?" asks Mike."Of course" Tom says evilly."Ah! Tom you scared me.""Well thank you have endured the worst, but to survive, you must review. Well not exactly but Madarao wants some critical feedback so thanks" Tom says."Goodnight, or day whenever you happen to read this" Mike and Larry wave. 


End file.
